Valentine Date
by Strange Girl 773
Summary: Kevin asked Gwen out on a date on Valentine day. just some kissing in this story, nothing further than that. I am trying to make it longer than my first story, please read and review! Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Being late

**Hi, this is my second story; I am trying to make it longer than the first one. I got the idea from a romance movie that I just watched yesterday, please read and review!**

**Kevin's POV:**

C'mon Kevin, it's Valentine's Day! It only happens once a year! Are you a man or a mouse? I gathered my bravery and phone my girlfriend, Gwen. "Hey Gwen!" I said through the phone, "Hi Kevin" she replied back, "Today is Valentine and... do you wanna... go on a... date?" I asked her, stuttering. " Of course, yes! Can you pick me up at six? I haven't finish my homework yet, it due tomorrow" Gwen asked me, "Yes, why not? Um... see you at six" I told her then quickly hanged up the phone. Oh my god Kevin, you just asked Gwen on a date! Where is my hair gel? I need to look cool.

**Gwen POV:**

"What on earth is Kevin doing!" I yelled while looking at the clock, it says 7:00pm. Kevin was one _hour_ late! There was a knock on the door, I opened it and behind it was Kevin. "Kevin! What the hell were you doing? You are one hour late! I tried to call you but you did not open your phone! What were you doing?" I yelled at him. I felt something soft on my lip; my _boyfriend _just... kissed me! When he moved his mouth away, I wanted to kiss him again. What am I thinking! "Gwen, can you please just listen to me?" he asked me, his voice was just so...romantic. I nodded in response to his question. "The reason I am late is because, my car tyre just kinda broke and I accidentally dropped my phone" he explained. "Oh, sorry for yelling at you, where are we going to eat anyway?" I asked him, still a little bit shy from what he has done. "You know the new mall that just opened? I am gonna take you there, I heard that the food were yummy, especially the Japanese food. Japanese food is your favourite food, right?" he asked. "Correct! Now let's go before the mall get full" I told him.

**Kevin's POV:**

Gwen walked to my car, I quickly opened to door for her, she sit on the seat next to me, I get on the car and start driving. "Can I ask you one question?" Gwen said politely. "Of course you can, sweetie," I told her, I saw Gwen blushed a bit when I called her '_sweetie_' "Um... how did you know that I like eating Japanese food?" she asked me. "Well, every good boyfriend must know their girlfriend likes and dislikes" I told her, trying to look cool. Actually, I asked Julie about what food Gwen likes to eat so I could plan out where to take her on valentine. After about ten minutes, we arrive at the mall. I opened the car's door for Gwen. "Thanks Kev, you are such a gentleman" she told me "of course I am" I boasted. We walked into the mall, there were lots of shops, Gwen wanted to shop but she said "We can shop after we finished dinner". "Up to you" I told her. We went to the second floor, there was lots of restaurant, we saw a Japanese restaurant, and there were a _lot_ of people in it. Gwen wanna try that one so I went in with her. "_Konnichiwa" _greeted the waitress who was wearing a pink kimono "Two seats?" asked the waitress in a Japanese accent. "Yes, one for me, one for my lovely girlfriend" I told her. "Ok, please wait a moment" the waitress told us while giving a warm smile at Gwen, Gwen Kinda blushed. "Hey, do you really have to tell that we are boyfriends and girlfriends?" Gwen asked, looking annoyed. "Well, it's valentine!" I told her. The same waitress came back and took us to a table, we sat down and she gave us a menu while walking away.

**This is the first chapter of the story, I know it is a bit short (at least it is for me) but can you please review? I know you are kind enough to press the click the **_**review this story **_**button. It does not take long, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping

**Hey, thanks everyone for reading but can you please? You don't have to me a member to review, I have allowed anonymous reviews. Even if you don't review, thanks for reading! My fabulous fans/readers/writers! Writing stories really make me happy after a tough day at school, I am trying to make it long so it may take time some time, and I got A in my English test! In a few chapters later, there are going to be some action scene so the story won't be too boring. I am going to stop writing in POVs. Onto the story!**

"I am eating this salmon steak and a bottle of Pepsi, what are you eating?" Kevin asked Gwen. "Shrimp ramen, an herbal tea and a Japanese salad for both of us" Gwen answered. "Did you just said salad for _both of us_? You know I hate fruits and vegetables!" moaned Kevin. "How old are you? Don't acts like a kid, salads are good for your health" Gwen told him, or should we say, trying to teach him. "Whatever," Kevin whispered to himself. After a few minute, the same waitress came back "What do you want to eat?" she asked politely, "A salmon steak for my boyfriend, a shrimp ramen for me and a Japanese salad," Gwen told her. "And for the drinks, a bottle of Pepsi and a cup of herbal tea please" "Okay miss" spoke the waitress while walking to the kitchen. After ten or fifteen minutes, the waitress came back with the food Gwen and Kevin ordered. "Here you go" whispered the waitress and giving them their food and drinks, "Anything else?" she asked "Nope" answered Kevin Levin, "have a nice dinner!" said the waitress while giving us a warm smile.

After they have eaten their dinner, the waitress came back and asks them "Do you want some green tea ice cream? It's very popular in our restaurant" "Yes please, two ice creams," Kevin told her. After they had eaten their tasty ice creams, the waitress came back with the bill "I will pay," Gwen told her boyfriend, "No, _I_ will. Isn't that what good boyfriends do to their lovely girlfriend?" he told Gwen "Don't call me that in front of everybody, I'm shy you know..." Gwen quietly whispered to Kevin. "So, you are saying that I should not call you _lovely_ girlfriend but _ugly_ girlfriend?" Kevin joked to Gwen, "You pay the bill!" Gwen shouted at Kevin.

After they pay the bill, and walked out of the Japanese restaurant, Gwen take Kevin to a shop, in the gigantic shop, there were many cute dresses, T-shirts, skirts and accessories. "Wait here" Gwen told Kevin, after about five or ten minutes, which to Kevin was one hour, Gwen came out of the dressing room, wearing a white T-shirt with a blue peace sign, a cute light blue mini-skirt and on her neck was a long silver necklace. "What do I look? Ugly?" Gwen asked, boasting about her new costume a little bit. "Gwen...you look... cute, beautiful, pretty, dazzling, wonderful, adorable and... all the other words" Kevin told her. "Thanks Kev, I choose this dress" she told the shop keeper.

When they paid the clothes, Gwen saw a shop with some cool sports shoes, "Hey Kevin, do you want to buy some shoes? I think you look cute in that pair" Gwen told Kevin while pointing at a green and black pair of shoes. "Really? I mean, it's okay Gwen, no need to waste your money" Kevin told Gwen but really, he would like those shoes to be on his feet. "Kevin, do not lie to me, how long has I been your girlfriend? I know what you are like, it's not that expensive," Gwen told his boyfriend "Okay, I must admit, I really like those shoes, the design are really cool" he told Gwen, knowing there is no way he could lied to his girlfriend. Gwen quickly drags him to the shop. "Can my boyfriend try on that shoe?" Gwen told the seller. "Why not?" answered the shoes seller, letting Kevin try on the shoes. "Kevin! You really look...cool," Gwen told his handsome boyfriend. "Really? Oh, thanks" Kevin replied back, his face getting a little bit pink when Gwen say that he look _cool_. "I buy this one" Kevin told the seller.

After that, they went to an ice cream shop. "Hey Gwen" said Kevin after licking his chocolate ice cream. "What?" answered Gwen then sucking up the strawberry milk-shake. "Thank you for helping me paid the money for the shoes, actually, I can pay you back if you wanted to" Kevin told Gwen, trying to be a gentleman. "Oh, that' s completely okay, you are my _boyfriend_." Gwen told his boyfriend, blushing at the word _boyfriend_.

**Hey, that's the longest chapter so far, the next chapter is going to have an action scene in it, please read and review! Reviews make me happy and give me energy to practice for my end-of-half-term Chinese test. Please review if you are kind! Have a happy day! :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Thief and star gazing

**I really hate my English teacher! He's so bossy and really annoying! Anyway, you wouldn't want to listen to me moaning so let get on the story! Same as before, please read an review, I will remind you again, I have allowed anonymous reviews, thanks for reading anyway, my friends (even if I don't know who you are). :D**

"I will pay," Kevin said to his lovely girlfriend, Gwen, "you had already paid the shoes for me, so this time; I will pay the ice cream". After paying the delicious ice cream, they walked out of the ice cream shop, "Kevin...I think I need the toilet" Gwen told his boyfriend, Kevin. "Okay, I will wait over here, the toilet is over there" Kevin replied back while pointing his finger towards the arrow sign that says restroom. Gwen jogged to the toilet.

When about three or four minute has passed, Gwen quickly ran to Kevin while yelling "Kevin! Help!", "Okay Gwen, calm down and slowly tell me what has happened" He told Gwen trying to calm her down, "there is no time to waste! A thief has stolen my hand bag and is now escaping! I have already told the security guards, they are trying to catch the thief, but I think you should help because the thief is quite fast and strong. Oh, and the most important thing is, my magic spell book and my plumber badge is in there!" Gwen explained. "How dare the thief steal my girlfriend's bag? No need to worry Gwen, I will take care of that stupid thief" Kevin shouted then he ran to the door, blocking the thief exit. "Kevin, wait for me!" Gwen told Kevin but she is too late so she followed his boyfriend, scared that the security guards might think that he is a thief too.

When Kevin found the thief who has dark brown hair, he has dark brown eyes, his age look like someone who is around mid-thirty. The thief was running to the exit door, Kevin grabbed the thief on the neck, the thief tried to stab Kevin with his knife but luckily, Gwen knock the knife out of the thief's hand, then suddenly, the exit door burst open, revealing a group of police. "Hands up!" yelled one of the police. The stupid thief has no choice but to give up and did as the police told him. Two police grabbed Kevin arm "Sir! _He_ is not the thief but _that_ is the thief" Gwen told the police and pointing to the real thief, "that is my boyfriend!" "Oh, I am really sorry" replied the police. Gwen quickly ran to her bags and check that her plumber badge, her magic spell book, her money, her make up and all her personal things are there. "Is anything missing?" Kevin asked, looking worried, as well as the police. "Nope" she answered as her lips curved into a happy hurray smile. "Good, let's take this thief to jail, also, thanks for your help, wish you and your girlfriend have a happy love life" the police told them "Oh, I nearly forgot, what is your guys name?" asked the police. "He is Kevin Ethan Levin and I am Gwendolyn Tennyson" answered Gwen. The police wrote their name down on a piece of paper while taking the thief into the police car and drove of to jail.

"Hey Gwen, do you _really_ have to tell the police my middle name? You can just tell him my name and my surname" complained Kevin. "Why do you have to be embarrassed when I said the name Ethan" Gwen asked back. "Never mind, you won't get it" Kevin annoyingly told Gwen. "Oh and, thank you very much for saving my bag and capturing the thief, you could just let the security guards and the police do that" Gwen thanked his sweet boyfriend. "Well...you are also my _girlfriend_. When Kevin said the word_ girlfriend_, both of them blushed, looking at the floor trying to cover their cheeks which are really red. There was a long silence. When they get their braveness back, Gwen decided to break the ice by saying "Hey Kevin, we have just about thirty three minutes left until I need to go home, I wanted to go to the lake and go star gazing, do you want to come with me? You do not have to, you can just leave me by the lake, and I can get the taxi home". "Why not? Even though watching the stars is a little bit boring but I can do anything for you Gwen. The sky is rarely clear this season" Kevin sweetly answered making Gwen cheeks even redder.

When Kevin car finally reached the peaceful lake, Gwen walked to a spot where she could see the sky clearly without any building blocking in sight, she laid down on her back and look at the deep blue sky. Kevin lay down beside her. "Look that is Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky, commonly mistaken for the North Star." She told Kevin. "Really? I always thought that the star is the North Star! Thanks for telling, um, teaching" he replied back. "Is that the Orion's belt?" Kevin politely asked Gwen, pointing at a group of star which he thinks is the Orion's Belt. "I think so, I don't really know a lot about star" Gwen answered. After fifteen minute has passed, which to the love struck couple is a couple of minute, time flies really fast when you are happy but it goes even faster when you are in love. "Oh my god! Five more minutes and I would get grounded by my parent for being late!" Gwen shouted, still shocked by the time. "Okay then, I will drive you home, super fast, let's go before you get grounded!" Kevin told her.

When they got to Gwen's house, before Gwen left the car she asked "Kevin..." "Yes?" "remember when you kissed me?"she asked, trying to stay calm "Um...yes" Kevin answered awkwardly. "Can you do that...again? Please?" Gwen asked, stuttering. Slowly, the two lips meet together, Kevin asked for the entrance of his tongue to her mouth, they both fall into a deep, romantic... _kiss_. "Gwen!" yelled her father, Frank Tennyson, their kiss quickly broke. "Dad! Did you see anything?" she asked quickly. "Um...nope, oh hi Kevin! How is your date?" he asked happily. They both let out a heavy sigh. "Um... what is wrong?" Frank asked. "Nothing!" they both shouted at the same time. "I want to go to sleep dad, um... goodnight Kevin, see you tomorrow!" she told his dad and his boyfriend. "Bye Kevin" said his dad. "Bye Gwen, bye Mr. Frank Tennyson" said Kevin waving goodbye to them while driving back to his home. "I see, Kevin brought you some new clothes? What a good boyfriend" Frank told his daughter and went back into the house.

**Well, that's the longest chapter I ever write so far, I am trying to make my story as long as possible, sorry if the fighting scene is not exciting. However, please read and review! :D **


End file.
